


Karma

by runawaythoughts



Category: Elemental - ScratchStang (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Has Issues, Halcyon is bad at feelings, I wrote this at 10 at night, Jay is a ray of sunshine, Luna is an arsonist, The Gang Goes to Therapy, no beta we die like my sleep schedule, we need more fics in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaythoughts/pseuds/runawaythoughts
Summary: "I don't believe in therapy," Halcyon says, slumping farther back into his chair.Or: I outline an AU no one but me cares about, because I'm determined to get this fandom at least two tabs of fics
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Karma

The elementals go to therapy

This is essentially the outline on an AU I've wanted for a while, but since I'm working on another fic right now I'm not gonna write it. Elemental deserves more love and I wanted to have fun with its characters.

The premise of the fic as that all five of the elementals have been sent to group therapy. They start out as hostile, not trusting this will do anything, but eventually begin to hang out at shops after the session or texting each other.

Luna is an arsonist, who set fire to a bully's house after they break Ashton's arm. She puts a lot of pressure on herself, since she's a perfectionist and wants to set a good example for Ashton, and learns to have more realistic expectations.

Halcyon's dad has just been sent to prison for child abuse. He's gotten into a few fights at school, and has a pretty terrible attitude, since he's been isolated for most of his life, but learns to branch out with the help of everyone else.

Jay's family is currently on trial for cons and tax evasion, which is giving him a lot of mixed feelings, but he desperately wants to pretend nothing's wrong. He's kind of a ray of sunshine that makes jokes all the time, and eventually comes to terms with his parents bad sides with Halcyon's help. (While he helps with Halcyon's feelings on his dad's good side)

Amber is pretty normal, being the second most social and being really into internet aethetics and baby cacti. There was an armed robbery that ended up in her brother Carter getting shot, and she's kind of at a loss as to what to do with herself. Hanging out with everyone helps her feel more confident in herself and her hobbies, as well coming to terms with his death. She can Kai also become good friends. He hangs out with Halcyon and Jay a lot.

The therapist would just be some OC, but they wouldn't do much in the overall narrative. It's about the character accepting help from the people around them, that kinda thing. That and I find group therapy ineffective because it's so broad.

So yeah there you go, yay!


End file.
